


Girl Next Door

by traceymattel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, LesbianAU, Neighbors, Russia, Smoking, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceymattel/pseuds/traceymattel
Summary: Trixie's family moves into an old house in Russia after her dad gets a new job. She has an encounter with her weird yet interesting neighbor and they quickly become friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an Idea that popped into my head, not sure if I'll continue. Enjoy :)

Trixie looked out the window of her parents old Toyota, watching all the people pass by. The happy people, the people who weren't being forced to move to a different country because their dad got a job offer. 

"Trixie honey, it's not that bad."

"Yes mom it is, I won't have any friends, and if I do make some I won't even be able to understand them."

Trixie understood money was a thing they hardly ever had, and this job would fix that problem, but she still hated her parents for making the decision without her. 

"Alright honey go inside and we'll meet you in a few minutes."

"What are you gonna do with the car?" Trixie asked forgetting a previous conversation.

"Courtney is going to drive it back." Her mom responded gesturing to a short blonde woman getting out of the backseat.

Trixie had forgotten she had been sitting next to her the whole drive to the airport, she was to caught up in her thoughts to notice. Courtney was a good family friend.Trixie's mom had told her she would be taking the car, and Trixie thought that was a very stupid decision but what does she know she's "still a kid" according to her parents, teachers, and pretty much every adult she's ever met. 

She walked into the airport, did all the necessary procedures and all that bullshit she had to do, to go to a country she was now going to be forced to call home. She hadn't spoken to her parents while they were waiting for the plane to arrive, and she hadn't spoken to them on the plane. She thought she would take the time to study the language of her new homeland. If she was going to spend eleven hours on a metal death trap in the sky, she wasn't going to spend it talking to her parents.

"Trixie, sweetie we're here, wake up."

"Welcome to hell," Trixie whispered under breath.

"Beatrice Mattel!"

"Shhh, mom people are trying to sleep."

"Get up, I'll deal with you at the house."

Trixie rolled her eyes and walked out of the plane, she was ready to be in bed even if it wasn't hers. They were driven to the house by the caretaker. Trixie thought it was strange but didn't care enough to ask questions. 

"Here it is." The caretaker said in broken English.

"Thank you very much." Trixie's mom said walking inside.

"Where is my room?" Trixie asked already walking up the stairs.

"Pick whichever besides the master, it's a big house." Her mom responded while following her up the stairs.

Trixie hated that she had to be here, but she couldn't deny that it was beautiful. A big house with two floors, and a lot of natural lighting. Well, she thought there would be in the daytime, due to the insane amount of windows. She chose the first room she found and immediately climbed into bed not bothering to change into pajamas. "Goodnight." She heard her mom whisper walking by.

Trixie woke up cold and sore, probably because she slept in shorts and on a plane the night before. It was already the afternoon and according to her stomach, it was also lunch time. She made her way down the creaky steps and into the kitchen. Her parents had bought some food earlier that day so the fridge was full. She decided to have cereal and a sandwich since she missed breakfast. 

"Good morning sweetie how did you sleep?" Her mom asked walking into the kitchen holding a small stack of papers.

"Pretty good, why are you dressed so nice? And why do you have those papers?"

"I know we just got here, but your father and I thought it would be best for you to start school as soon as possible. You will start next week." 

"NEXT WEEK! What the fuck mom!"

"Beatrice Mattel! Language!"

"Sorry mom, but how do you expect me to go to a new school when I don't even know the language?"

"Trixie, they speak English here, maybe not as well as you're used to but they try."

"Fine whatever, I'm going back to sleep."

"No, you're not! Go explore, at least walk around the neighborhood a bit."

"But mom!"

"Go!"

Trixie went upstairs to change into something warmer, it wasn't freezing just colder than she's used to. She sat in her front yard for a while till she got bored and started walking around. She had to admit, it was nice, but it still wasn't home. She decided if she was going to continue she needed some music. She took out her phone and scrolled through her song list multiple times before she felt something hit her, causing her to fall and her phone along with her.

"Смотреть, куда вы идете!!"

"W-what I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Trixie said in a panic.

"Oh! No, no scared!" A strange woman with messy blonde hair said.

"What?" Trixie responded.

"You are scared?"

"Yes a little bit, I just ran into a complete stranger and got yelled at in Russian."

"Welcome to Russia." The woman said with a laugh.

"Thanks um, I'm Trixie, Trixie Mattel I just moved in like literally yesterday."

"Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but you may call me Katya." The woman said holding out her hand.

Trixie shook the woman's hand and continued.

"So Katya."

"No no Katya like Ka-tya no Ka-ty-a."

"Oh sorry, so Katya... You live around here?" Trixie asked which made Katya laugh.

"Yes, you are in the yard of mine."

Trixie laughed at her bad English even though she knew it was rude and she shouldn't have. "Sorry." She said, some laughter still in her voice.

"Do not laugh! Do you speak any Russian!?" Katya asked a little offended.

"Um... Uh... No, but I should learn I'm starting school soon. Can you teach me?"

Trixie didn't know what she was doing. Asking a stranger her to help her what was she thinking!?

"First I teach manners then maybe I teach Russian." Katya said making Trixie laugh.

"Okay, deal. Do you want my number?"

"Yes, sure."

"Give me your phone and I'll put it in." Trixie said holding out her hand to grab Katya's phone.

"Okay, thank you for time I go now." Katya said opening her front door.

"Technically I took your time but you're welcome, bye." Trixie said with a smile and walked back home.

That all happened very fast, and Trixie wasn't sure why she felt it was okay to talk to a stranger for five minutes and give them her phone number but she did and felt no regret.She walked into the house with a huge smile on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Had a nice walk?"

"Yes, I met one of the neighbors, a woman, she only lives a few houses down."

"She spoke English?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, not perfect but she agreed to teach me, Russian."

"Trixie, you asked a stranger to teach you Russian?"

"Mom stop she was nice, and yes I gave her my number."

"Beatrice!! Why would you do that!"

"Why would you drag me to a country that speaks a language I have no knowledge of !" Trixie said running up the stairs and back to the room she slept in the night before.

She spent the rest of the day watching whatever she could find on T.V. and text her grinds back home.

Pearl:

P:How is it?

T: Bad but not horrible, I met someone today

P: Already? Damn Trix

T: No you whore!! one of my neighbors she speaks English and she's gonna teach me some Russian

P: Have fun I'm going over to Violet's

T:Bye

 

It was starting to get late so she decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, put her hair into a messy bun, and unlocked her phone to see several missed calls from an unknown number. She called the number back and waited nervously for an answer.

"Привет?"

"Katya?"

"Oh, Trixie hello."

"You called me? And what did you just say?"

"I said hello, and yes I have called, I don't like texting."

"Oh okay, so what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you, you left your music devices." Katya said causing Trixie to laugh.

"You mean my headphones?"

"Yes, that, you know it is not nice to laugh when person makes mistake."

"Sorry, I will come get them tomorrow?

"Yes okay, Доброй ночи."

"I'm guessing that means goodnight, so goodnight." Trixie hung up and put her phone to charge. 

Today hadn't been as bad as she expected it to be. Her first day here and she's already met someone who speaks English and is going to each her Russian. She went to bed happier than the night before, knowing she wasn't going to be completely lost, and she might have even made a friend already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second time writing chapter 2, hopefully, it's better than the first time. :)

Trixie woke up to loud music blasting in her ear, it was her phone. Who would be calling her this early? She checked the time to see that it wasn't early it was already 2:12, and saw it was Katya who was calling her.

"Katya?"

" You are awake now yes? I was throwing the rocks at your window for long time."

"Rocks!? Katya, why would you do that?"

"That is what do in American movies no?"

"Not the good ones, and where are you?"

"In your backyard, the gate was not locked."

"Yeah, that totally means it's okay to come in."

"Yes I know that is why I am here, come to see me."

"I'll be right down." Trixie said and hung up the phone.

She brushed her teeth, her hair, and changed out of her pajamas. She heard no noise in the house so she figured her mom had gone out. She quickly walked down the stairs and into the back, she searched for Katya but she was nowhere to be found. She gave up after two minutes and sat down underneath a tree. "You give up easy yes?" Trixie heard coming from above her, she looked up and saw Katya in the tree looking down at her.

"Katya why are you in a tree!? Did you see that in a movie too?"

"No, your yard is boring, I come to your house?" Katya said jumping out of the tree.

"Yeah sure, why not." 

"Here is your music phones," Katya said handing Trixie her headphones. "

"Thanks" Trixie responded with a giggle. 

Trixie walked back into her house with Katya behind her. "Nice" Katya said looking around. "Thanks, Tea?" Trixie asked starting to make herself a cup. "Yes, thank you" Katya replied going to sit at the table.Neither of them said anything for a while, Katya was annoyingly tapping on the table and Trixie continued making the tea not even asking how Katya liked hers.She put spoon full after spoon full of sugar in just as she did to hers. She gave Katya the cup and sat across from her at the table. 

"This is weird." Trixie accidentally said out loud.

Katya didn't say anything back, she took a sip of her tea and immediately spit it out. "Too sweet!" She said while getting towels to clean up the mess.

"Sorry I like mine sweet." Trixie replied, a sad expression on her face.

"Of course." Katya responded.

"What? That was rude!" Trixie said with a shocked expression.

"No, I mean because you are... Sweet." Katya said almost whispering at the end. "I am sorry, I leave now." 

Trixie pretended she didn't hear what Katya said even though she clearly heard what she said. Katya just called her sweet, but that's just a compliment a lot of friends say that to each other right? Trixie didn't know why she was fighting with herself in her mind when Katya was about to leave thinking she did something wrong. 

"No, Kat, um Katya I mean don't leave why don't we start one of those lessons? I can teach you what movies you shouldn't watch." Trixie said nervously, relaxing when she saw Katya smile. Katya had a beautiful smile, Trixie thought.

"Yes okay, Trix." Katya said with a laugh.

"No, nope, you will never call me that again. Uh, you wanna come up to my room, I just think a bed will be more comfortable than sitting at a table." Trixie said already walking up the stairs not waiting for a response.

"Yes, I come." Katya responded following Trixie.

Trixie walked into her room and sat on her bed. Noticing Katya was no longer behind her she walked back into the hallway and watched as Katya looked at every picture that was hanging on the wall. 

"Katya, what are you doing?" 

"Oh, I am looking at pictures, you were cute child." Katya said smiling at the picture she had just been looking at.

Katya walked into Trixie's room and looked around in awe. Her whole room was pink, the walls, her blankets, everything. She walked to the window and took out a cigarette, but before she could light it Trixie took it and threw it out the window. "Gross, Katya!" Trixie said sitting on her bed. Katya again stayed quiet and sat next to Trixie on the bed. Trixie noticed that Katya didn't like to argue so she just left it at that. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Trixie asked.

"Good movie yes I learn now."

"Okay." Trixie laughed. She went on Netflix and put on one of her favorite movies.

"What is this?" Katya asked.

"This is Mean Girls, don't ask what it's about, just watch. Trixie said seriously.

They sat on Trixie's bed and watched the movie halfway through when Trixie noticed that Katya had fallen asleep. It was now 7 PM, so she let her sleep. Trixie was about to close her eyes before she heard her front door open, and her mom screaming her name. She immediately got out of bed and locked her bedroom door. She ran back to the bed and tried to wake Katya but nothing worked. 

" My parents are here Katya!!" Trixie shouted loud enough to wake Katya but not loud enough to be heard from downstairs.

"What!? I leave now?" Katya asked still confused as to what was going on.

"No, Katya you're gonna stay we're having a slumber party." Trixie said sarcastically.

"You are mean, I want to make sure." Katya said angrily walking out of Trixie's room and catching her parents attention.

"Trixie! Who is this!" Her mother asked angrily.

"No one mom." Trixie said wishing she hadn't as soon as she saw Katya's face turn from angry to hurt. 

"I'm sorry." Katya said running out of her house.

"No Katya!" 

"Fuck." Trixie said to herself walking back up to her room completely ignoring her mom. As soon as she got back to her room she grabbed her phone and texted Katya. 

Katya:

T- Hey you know I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.

Katya didn't reply, Trixie thought she must not have seen it yet, but she did.

Katya kept replaying those words in her head "no one, shes no one" They hardly knew each other but Katya had thought they'd become friends already, I mean they did basically spend the whole day together. She liked Trixie, she was different than all the other Americans she had met before, she didn't get frustrated when Katya didn't speak English perfectly. She laughed at her sometimes, but Katya didn't mind anymore she liked Trixie's laugh. Katya knew she liked Trixie more than a friend but if Trixie didn't want to be her friend why would she want to be more than that. 

She knew Trixie didn't mean to hurt her so she simply replied with "It is okay, goodnight." And went to bed.

Trixie woke up the next morning to a text from Katya, she hadn't read it last night. She didn't bother to look at it nor did she bother to change out of her pajamas. She put a jacket on and walked to Katya's house. She knocked several times before finally getting an answer. "Come in" She heard from inside. She hesitantly opened the door and saw Katya sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. "What are you doing?" Trixie asked. "Meditating" Katya answered simply. Trixie sat on the couch and waited till Katya was done, but she continued to sit like that for a while.

"Are we friends?" Katya asked, her eyes still closed.

"Katya, of course, we are. Is that why you were mad at me?" Trixie asked feeling worse than she had before.

"I was not mad."

"Oh, well, I came to say sorry. So I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I know I texted you but I felt really bad and I felt you should hear it in person." Trixie said getting up to leave.

She stopped when she felt Katya's arms wrap around her in an attempt to hug her. She turned around so she could do it properly and smiled.

"You stay for breakfast?" Katya asked walking into the kitchen.

Trixie nodded and sat back on the couch as Katya prepared breakfast. She was happy that everything was okay between them. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her first friend she's made since moving here. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Katya bring her the plate of food or the six texts she had gotten from her mom.

"Thanks, Katya but my mom is freaking out I gotta go." Trixie said with sadness in her voice.

"You did not eat any." Katya said looking at the plate.

"Kat-"

"You make up to me, we eat dinner tonight okay?" Katya asked looking at the ground, trying to conceal her nerves.

"Yeah, Okay sure I'll come over later." Trixie said with a smile and ran back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie goes to Katya's for dinner and Trixie and Katya spend more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't super interesting, but it helps the story move along and is needed for the next chapter which I promise won't take as long.

Katya didn't think about what she had said until it was too late, she had tended to do that a lot. She was now planning a dinner, and she hadn't even eaten breakfast. She had to make sure everything was perfect for Trixie. She wasn't sure if this was a date and she sure hoped Trixie didn't think so. The more she thought the more terrified she got. She thought about canceling, but before she could think any more her phone started buzzing violently.

Barbie:

T: Hey I got in like tons of trouble but I will definitely be there tonight promise.

T: When will we start our lessons? I start school soon.

T: Katya?

Katya stared at her phone, with her fingers hovering above the keys but she didn't touch them, she wasn't sure how to reply. If it was anyone else she would just shoot back with a "K" or "Sure", but she felt Trixie deserved more than a simple response.

K: Hi, sorry for your trouble and we start lessons soon. We talk about later.

As soon as Katya had seen the message was sent, she turned off her phone and went on with planning.

 

Trixie was told to stay in her room for the rest of the day, so she decided to get ready early. She expected to have time to spare but she had no time at all. It took her three hours to get her hair the way she wanted it, curly and voluminous. Her makeup takes her an hour to do any other day, so it took at least two today. She took the least time on her outfit which was fine with her anything pink and she's good to go. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember Katya saying an exact time.She called Katya to ask, but she didn't answer, so she decided to go over, hoping it was the right decision. 

She heard her parents down in the kitchen, so she obviously couldn't go that way. She decided the window was the only way out. Her bedroom was on the second floor, and she wished she would've thought about that before she started climbing out on to the little part of the roof outside of her bedroom window. She climbed back in frustrated not sure what she could do. She sat back on her bed and started composing a text. "Hey, when do you want-" was all she got to type before hearing her ringtone echo through her room and seeing the words incoming call from Katya light up her screen.

"Hello?" Trixie answered the phone slightly annoyed.

"Trixie! You are still coming yes?"

"Yes I was just about to ask when I should come, and I need to get out without my parents noticing."

"Go for walk?"

"I was told to stay in my room but I'll try. I'll be right over, bye." She said quiet and rushed hoping her parents didn't hear her.

She hung up the phone and put on a jacket in an attempt to cover up her nice clothes and perfectly done hair. She made her way downstairs and didn't even bother to be quiet because they could see her from the kitchen. "I've been up there all day, can I please go for a walk?" Trixie asked looking at the door instead of her parents. "Back in an hour! and I mean it!." She heard her mom respond when she was already halfway out the door. She walked the short distance to Katya's house and eagerly knocked on the door. "Come in" She walked into Katya's house slowly similar to the first time she'd been there. She sat on the couch and waited for Katya to come out of her room or wherever she was. "Hello" Katya said walking into the room. 

Trixie couldn't help but stare at her, she looked so different a good different, she looked beautiful. Trixie always thought Katya was very pretty but she had never seen her in anything besides pants or those weird "dresses" she saw her in when they first met. She was wearing a short black t-shirt style dress, casual but still very nice and her hair styled the same but neat and not going in every direction as it usually did.

"It is too much?" Katya asked tugging at her dress and fixing her hair.

"No!"

"You were staring."

"Yeah, I was just shocked to see you own a hairbrush! I thought we were gonna have to go on a shopping trip." Trixie stated with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, we eat now?"

Trixie nodded and followed Katya to the kitchen. 

They ate the food that Katya had ordered, because this was not Master Chef and she didn't want to relive the ravioli incident, and started planning out when they would meet for lessons. After dinner they walked back to the living room and continued to plan eventually going into normal conversation.

They chatted for hours on end not stopping for a second, except for the six minutes Katya had tried to convince Trixie to watch contact. "Please, Trixie it is good promise if you watch I be your best friend." "Katya you already are." She thought it was cute how childish Katya was acting just because she wanted her to watch a dumb movie. "Give me" Trixie said rolling her eyes and grabbing the movie from Katya, starting to read the back. 

"Dr. Blah blah Jodie foster blah blah father passed away... Katya this sounds terrible."

"I watch your Mean Girls movie you watch this one!" Katya said loudly.

"You fell asleep, doesn't count."

"Hmm Okay, we watch both so we both suffer."

"Katya that's going to take several hours." 

"Then I guess you sleep here, I be back going to get blanket." Katya said walking back into her room.

Trixie remembered what her mother had told her " Be back in an hour!" She would've been home two hours ago if she had listened. She didn't have any missed calls or text messages, and that worried her a little, but not enough for her to leave. She sat on the floor and continued to read the back of the DVD.

Katya had come back into the room now wearing pajamas, holding another pair in her hands. "I don't have pink sorry." Katya said handing Trixie the clothes and sitting on the couch. "As long as they don't have anything to do with contact I'll be fine." Trixie shouted leaving the room. "Contact pajamas!? Trixie, I am not crazy person." Katya shouted in response.

Katya was very happy with how everything had gone so far, and now Trixie was staying over, she wasn't sure how she pulled it off but she did. She sat patiently for what felt like years but was only ten minutes, before deciding to say something.

"Need help or something?" Katya shouted into the other room.

"No don't come in I don't have clothes on!" 

"I thought you changed."

"They don't fit." Trixie said softly but still loud enough for Katya to hear. She waited for a response but there wasn't one, instead, the bathroom door opened and Trixie let out a high pitched scream.

"I said don't!!" Trixie shouted, expecting an argument. Instead, she was given some shorts and a t-shirt. She took the clothes and shut the door immediately after. She felt bad for screaming at Katya when she was just being nice but she did ask her not to come in. She quickly put the clothes on and ran to the other room to apologize, and found Katya on the floor eating caramel corn. 

"Sorry about... I-." Trixie started before entering the room completely.

"Is okay, we watch movie now." Katya said and pat the spot next to her. 

They did what they had agreed and watched both movies, both enjoying it more than they thought they would. Katya stayed awake during Mean Girls, and Trixie... still hated Contact as much as she thought she would, but she didn't mind watching a terrible movie if that meant she got to spend more time with Katya. 

They had become really good friends. Although, Trixie didn't know much about Katya she wanted to. To know why she lives alone, or why she doesn't have anyone over. It wasn't any of Trixie's business but Katya was a good person, she agreed to help her the first day she met her. She couldn't imagine someone not liking her she had had to have at least one friend beside Trixie. She thought about this until Katya clapped her hands getting her attention.

"Trixie, you are okay?"

"Yeah just thinking, can I ask you something?"

"It is important?"

"Not really no."

"You ask tomorrow then, we sleep now," Katya said walking to the room. 

Trixie wasn't sure what to do, so she stayed where she was, on the ground. "Come," Katya said pulling Trixie off the ground and into the room. "This okay? The couch is not comfortable." Katya said already climbing into the bed. Trixie wasn't sure, was this okay? It was just two friends having a sleepover, nothing more she thought to herself, and thought about it for a few more seconds. Trixie nodded in a long-awaited response and climbed into bed.

"Night Katya" 

"Goodnight Barbie"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie finally goes back home and realises she might like Katya more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected, but I get tired with school and what not so I take breaks sometimes but it's finally here. Enjoy :)

Trixie awoke to the sound of her phone vibrating on the small table next to the bed. She didn't pick it up hoping it would stop, which it had for two minutes and then started again. She slowly climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake Katya and walked into the next room to quietly answer the call. 

"Hello?" 

"Trixie!? Are you okay? Where are you? We said an hour!"

"Mom? Why are you calling me at three in the morning? And I'm fine, I'm at Katya's."

"I expect you home as soon as it's light outside!"

Her mom had hung up right after screaming at her so Trixie had no chance to reply. She disregarded what her mother had said and walked back to the room hoping Katya was still asleep.But of course, she wasn't. Trixie walked into the room to see Katya with her head half out the window smoking a cigarette. Trixie climbed back into bed and went back to sleep, ignoring the feeling of Katya's eyes on her.

 

"Are you going to wake up? You have school tomorrow, don't want to learn?" Trixie could hear Katya's voice coming from the bathroom. "School, great motivation to get me out of bed." Trixie responded from under the covers, hoping to keep out the light from the curtainless windows. "I make you tea, with the whole bag of sugar like you like." Katya said leaving the bathroom and walking to the kitchen. 

Trixie heard Katya call her out for breakfast and tea three times and ignored her every time. She had continued to sleep peacefully before feeling Katya grab her and carry her over the shoulder into the next room. They ate and talked, once Trixie was awake enough to keep a conversation going.

"You okay Кукла?"

"Yeah... My mom..." 

Katya hadn't said anything, Trixie thought that was a signal for her to continue. She thought about how she wanted to say everything, she didn't want to sound rude. She knew her mom loved her and wanted to protect her, but she didn't understand why every adult had to treat her like she was a child. That's why she liked hanging out with Katya, despite the slight age difference Katya never treated Trixie like she was less than. She had never met someone as great as Katya and she knew she would never meet anyone better, Katya was perfect. 

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Katya's chair sliding out as she walked outside to smoke another cigarette. "Those kill you know!" Trixie shouted with no response and walked to the back to join Katya, who was now sitting on a small bench that looked like it had been built by Katya herself. Trixie stayed quiet until Katya finished her cigarette. 

"Are you okay?" Trixie asked sitting down next to Katya.

"No, I worry, you get in trouble because of me?"

"No, well yes, but not you." Trixie wasn't sure what she was trying to say, it isn't Katya's fault she disobeyed her parents. she could easily tell her she can't come over or she has homework like normal people do, but Katya didn't deserve that she didn't deserve to be lied to.

She started to speak again but stopped when she noticed Katya was no longer next to her. She walked back into the kitchen to see Katya now in a jacket with keys in her hand. "I have to go to the food store, you come?" She wasn't sure why Katya was acting so weird but went along with it anyway, completely ignoring Katya's strange behavior. "I'm in pajamas, with no makeup, and unbrushed hair, I would love to come." Trixie said now sitting on the couch. "Okay, we go no." Katya responded walking towards the door. "Okay but when we get back I'm teaching you what sarcasm is." Trixie said following her with her shoes in hand. 

The shopping trip had gone by faster than Trixie thought it would, Katya wasn't very picky about her food she got the cheapest version of every product she picked. 

Trixie was never a person who paid a lot of attention to detail, except for when she was picking out her outfits, that took a lot of time and it all needed to perfect. And now, every time she looked at Katya she noticed something new. She had just remembered where she was when she heard someone asking her to move so they could grab something and Katya laughing at her when she had moved in the wrong direction and ran into someone. They left quickly due to Trixie's embarrassment, luckily Katya had gotten everything she needed already.

The drive back was completely silent besides the radio that played weird music in another language, which Trixie thought was most likely Russian.Once they had gotten back to Katya's, she helped Katya put away the food and headed back towards the door."I think I should go now my mom made it clear that she wanted me home today." She said while standing at the door. She waited for a response but instead got a hug and a warm smile. Which was odd but she didn't mind it.

She quickly ran to her house and up to her room ignoring her parents shouting at her. She took out her phone and quickly dialed a number hoping she typed the correct numbers. 

"Hello? Pearl!?"

"Hey?"

"I have a problem! And no jokes this is serious!!"

"You're in love with you're weird Russian neighbor friend!?" 

Trixie immediately regretted her decision in calling Pearl, hung up, threw her phone in a drawer, and thought about the day. It was so fast too fast. She didn't have feelings for Katya yesterday well she didn't think so. You don't just wake up one morning and have feelings for someone, or do you? Trixie didn't know she's never liked anyone like that and if she did she had convinced herself otherwise. She decided she had done enough thinking for the night. She took a shower and spent the rest of the night watching Netflix not caring that she was starting school the next day.

Trixie woke up the next morning with her laptop and phone both with no battery. She hadn't set an alarm the night before, and even if she had it wouldn't have mattered, she didn't know what time class started and had no way of getting there. Her mom had been out looking for work while her dad had already been at work since five that morning. 

She decided she didn't want to be locked up in her room all day and went for a walk to the park. She never walked farther than the end of her block so she enjoyed the change of scenery. It took her about fifteen minutes to finally get there and she now wasn't sure if it was worth it, the pain in hurt feet. She sat at a table right across from the small kind of sad looking playground, most of the park was just grass and trees. She sat looking around at all the green for a while when she noticed someone in the distance doing... She didn't know what they were doing but went to find out. You don't just go up to a stranger and ask them what they're doing, lucky for her it wasn't a stranger. 

"Katya? What are you doing here?"

"Trixie, Hello, I am meditating."

"At the park?" 

"Yes, Join me?" Katya asked grabbing Trixie's hand and pulling her down to sit before she could answer.

"Can't you do this at home?"

"Yes, but it is a nice day, now no talking you focus." 

Trixie closed her eyes and tried to match her breathing to Katya's slow deep breaths. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be focusing on but she didn't want to disrupt Katya so she kept her eyes shut and listened to the birds. 

She opened her eyes after not being able to keep them shut anymore, only to see Katya staring straight at her. She waited for her to look away, but she didn't. "Can I kiss you?" Katya asked softly. 

Trixie felt like she was frozen, her mind was completely blank, she couldn't get any words to come out. So she nodded and closed her eyes. She soon felt Katya's soft lips on hers. The kiss hadn't lasted very long but it was long enough for Trixie to know that she loved it and wanted to feel those lips again. 

Katya reached into her pocket to grab a cigarette. Neither of them said anything, Katya smoked her cigarette and Trixie watched her smoke her cigarette. The silence was eventually broken by a dog barking in the distance. 

"wow" Was all Trixie could think to say and she hated how stupid she sounded.

"I will take you home." Katya said finishing her cigarette.

The car ride was just as before completely silent with the only sound being the radio, this time to play normal pop music that was still in Russian. After a short five minute drive, they pulled into Trixie's driveway. 

"Shit! my parents are home" Trixie whispered to herself getting out of the car and shutting the door. "Good thing I did not wear lipstick." Katya said with a laugh and drove off quickly not wanting to draw attention.

Trixie stood in the driveway thinking about what was gonna happen when she walked in there. There was going to be yelling and arguing, and she'll probably be grounded for lying and skipping school. The only thing that kept her from going into complete panic mode was Katya's laugh, that kept replaying in her head, through all the arguing and continued for the rest of the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Katya reunite after a month apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in forever this is also very short. but I've been having some writers block, and thought this was pretty cute so I'm posting it. Hopefully ill get some ideas and the next one will be longer. :)

The next few weeks had been, not so great for Trixie. She had to deal with her parents constantly on her. She couldn't even walk two feet away from the house to take out the garbage without being watched. Luckily for her, today was her birthday. She would finally be eighteen, finally free from this prison she called a home. 

She climbed out of bed, put on her disgustingly boring uniform and walked to school. Today was going to be a good day she told herself as she walked through the school gates and to her first class. Her first day of school, on her birthday? It wasn't ideal, but, Trixie managed to get through the day without embarrassing herself. 

Katya's day had been the complete opposite of Trixie's. Long and tiring, work always made her feel that way. Especially now that she had no one to brighten up her day, no one to make her laugh. It was just her and her last pack of ciggarettes, she had just bought an hour ago that were now half empty. 

She was quite surprised when Trixie had shown up at her front door, still in her school uniform. 

"Hello?" Katya greeted confused.

"Are you gonna let me in? We can't celebrate with me standing out here like an idiot."

"Celebrate?"

"My brithday"

Katya was not aware it was Trixie's birthday, and felt bad for not having a gift for her.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a gift"

"Sure you do" Trixie said, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

"That is gift?" Katya asked, a confused look on her face.

"Best one I've ever gotten" Trixie responded with a smile.

 

Katya offered to make Trixie dinner, but instead ordered take out so they would have more time to catch up. It's been a month since they've spoken to each other. Katya had expected Trixie to forget about her, instead she acted as if they had just spoken to each other yesterday. 

Neither of them had mentioned what happened in the park or earlier that day when Trixie had just arrived. It felt unnecessary. Instead they talked about How Trixie managed to survive a month without any technology. A conversation Katya had enjoyed very much.

"I expected you to explode or somethig" 

"Rude! I read and stuff" Trixie responded slightly offended.

"Hmm okay, want to watch movie?"

"Only if you have popcorn." 

Katya dug through her cabinets finding one lone bag and put it in the microwave. They ended up watching some generic horror movie that neither of them found scary or at all entertaining.

"That was terrible" Trixie said with Katya nodding and yawning in response.

"Trixie? You want to stay tonight?"

"I have school tomorrow sorry"

"Oh, right... You go now?

"I guess yeah" Trixie replied, leaning in for a hug, but instead getting a kiss. 

She didn't expect this to be a thing they kept doing. They both liked each other, she knew that, but they never did anything about it. Trixie thought it was just a friendly thing or something. She realized how wrong she was when Katya had deepened the kiss, her tongue wanting to enter Trixie's mouth. She parted her lips slightly, letting it. 

It wasn't long before they were walking towards the bedroom. Trixie was now on the bed, Katya tugging at her clothes, lips still connected. Trixie was well aware where this was going and she knew she wasn't ready for it. She grabbed Katya's hand from her shirt and held it firmly in hers, looking into her eyes apologetically.

"Katya,I'm sorry I'm not-"

Katya pulled her into her chest and kissed her cheek. "Take your time" She whispered into her ear.

Trixie decided she would stay the night after all. She didn't bother calling her parents. She just took of her socks and shoes and climbed back into bed with Katya. Neither of them said a word the rest of the night. They just layed there, with Trixie in Katya's arms falling asleep to each others breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early birthday to Trixie :p


End file.
